1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical products. More specifically, the invention comprises a knee brace which is configurable to allow or restrict flexion of the knee while applying cold therapy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knee surgeries are now commonly performed using minimally invasive techniques. Most surgeons prefer to begin moving the knee joint very shortly after surgery. It is also preferable to provide cold therapy to minimize swelling. Cold therapy assumes a variety of forms—ranging from simple ice or gel packs to sophisticated chilled water circulating devices. These devices must provide sufficient cooling to minimize swelling yet not cool the tissue to the point where damage might occur.
Initial motion of the knee joint is often performed by placing the knee in a passive range of motion (“passive ROM”) machine. This device moves the joint through a defined range without actually employing the knee structures to produce the motion. It is common to alternate between periods of cold therapy and passive ROM therapy.
A wrap is typically used to hold the cold therapy components in position. This wrap often is configured to immobilize the knee so that the patient cannot accidentally introduce unwanted motion. When passive ROM therapy is again desired, the immobilizing wrap is removed and the patient is placed in the passive ROM machine. A separate passive ROM brace may be applied in some cases. In any event, the wrap used for the cold therapy must be removed in order to perform the passive ROM. This fact means that the benefit of cold therapy is lost during the passive ROM.
It would be advantageous to provide a knee brace which could immobilize the knee, but which could also be reconfigured to permit flexion and extension when desired. It would also be advantageous for such a brace to include cold therapy features. The present invention proposes such a brace.